Hot Springs
by minakochan28
Summary: Team Spartoi is taking a well-deserved vacation at a hot spring. When Black*Star loses the guys and stumbles up on the girls' hot spring, what does he see? How does Maka react? Mature one-shot. Lemon? Read and find out! *Cover image not mine!*


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or it's characters. Just this story. It's mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>~General POV~<strong>

"YAYYYYYY! I LOVE THE POOL!"

"Patti, this isn't a pool. This is a hot spring"

"WHATEVER SIS! I LOVE IT!"

Maka rolled her eyes as Tsubaki merely smiled at the Thompson sisters' normal antics. Then they both looked at each other and laughed.

After a pretty rough training session, Professor Stein had recommended that the team take a day to relax in the hot springs on the outskirts of the DWMA's forest. 'Recharge for another session tomorrow' he said. However, the group looked at it as a much needed vacation. They had taken mission after mission in hopes of expanding the strength of their group resonance.

The hot springs consisted of two gender assigned pools separated by a tall fence to keep peeping to a minimum. The girls had separated from the boys and were now relaxing together.

"Why don't we head to the bath, then go dress for dinner?" said Tsubaki sweetly.

"Great. I'm starving" quickly agreed Liz. Patti merely nodded her head.

"What about you Maka? ...Maka?" prodded Liz.

During this time, Maka had picked up the presence of another soul very close to where the girls were. Not wanting to alarm them, she tried to hone her soul perception to make sure it wasn't a pre-Kishin or a witch. Staring hard in concentration, Maka realized that the soul belonged to Black*Star.

'That pervert! He's probably trying to spy on Tsubaki or Liz. Maybe even Patti! And we're all naked in the pool. If I didn't have soul perception, I never would have sensed that hormonal ninja!'

Before she could warn the other girls, they had already stepped out of the pool and were walking (naked) towards their towels. They soon had the towels wrapped around them and were staring at Maka waiting for her to join them. Maka simply blushed slightly and said, "I'm going to relax for a bit. I'll meet you in the bath".

The girls nodded and walked away. Meanwhile, Maka focused on Black*Star's soul, waiting for him to leave so she could get her towel and deliver a well-deserved triple Maka-chop. Yet, his soul remained in the same place making Maka question her perception. She sent it out again and confirmed it was him. 'What is this pervert doing? The other girls left. What is he waiting for?'

* * *

><p><strong>~Black*Star's POV~<strong>

_Previously…_

"Stupid Soul and stupid Kidd! How could they run off without their God?!"

It seemed that both Soul and Kidd had finally tired of Black*Star's constant ranting and had abandoned him in the forest. Lucky for them, Black*Star had been busy going on and on about how godly he was, not paying attention to the fact that Soul and Kidd were trying to get rid of him. After while, Black*Star realized that his 'audience' was nowhere to be found.

Now Black*Star was roaming the forest looking for the two backstabbers. Thanks to his ninja senses, he heard water splashing and followed the sound.

As he approached a clearing, he started to clear his throat ready to yell at the two guys he had previously called his friends. However, his eyes widened and he quietly slipped back into the trees, hiding his presence. He continued looking at the sight before him.

'Holy crap! I ended up on the girls' side. Tsubaki's going to kill me'

Despite this fear (which he would never admit out loud), he continued to watch the girls.

'Great. I've spent way too much time around Soul. Now I'm a pervert like him'.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away from **HER. **

One would think he would stare at Tsubaki or Liz. After all, they were *ahem* well-endowed ladies who were more than attractive. Even Patti was pretty, if you didn't focus on her weirdness. But that's not the one who captured his attention.

Studying her, Black*Star saw how the heat from the pool caused her cheeks to flush a pretty pink. Her hair was down, a nice change from her tight pigtails. Her face was lit up as she was laughing with Tsubaki.

'She actually looks pretty' thought Black*Star. He then blushed at his own stupidity. 'Geez, this is Maka we're talking about. That bookworm isn't attractive. She's annoying'.

Yet, that didn't stop him from continuing his observation of her. His eyes traced her long elegant neck as she turned to look into the clearing he was hiding in. Her sharp green eyes almost kept him planted as she examined the trees that hid him from view. At the last second, reality hit him and he silently hid behind a tree.

'Crap I forgot she has that perception thingy'.

The girls then decided to get out of the pool. Thankfully, Black*Star was still hiding behind the tree and didn't see them walk naked. Not that he was really interested in any of them.

After they walked away, Black*Star remained behind the tree trying to slow down his heartbeat. 'Maka would have definitely killed me if she saw me. At least they are gone now'.

Too bad for him, when he turned to look at the pool, Maka remained. Due to her change in position, he could see the tops of her breasts above the water.

'Since when did she have those?!' thought Black*Star as his pants tightened uncomfortably. 'NO WAY! NO WAY AM I GETTING A BONER BECAUSE OF HER! DOWN, GO DOWN! ITS JUST MAKA'

* * *

><p><strong>~Maka's POV~<strong>

'Why hasn't he left yet? He better not expect to see me naked too! I guess I have to wait. But it's starting to get way too hot. Should I call him out? But then what if he takes the towel and runs off? I wouldn't put it past that blue-haired idiot'.

Maka decided to send out her soul perception one more time. This time, when her soul touched his, she got a sense of what he was feeling.

'Shock? WHAT IS HE SHOCKED ABOUT? I'M THE ONE WHO'S NAKED AND HAS HER CHILDHOOD FRIEND PEEPING ON ME!...wait, what is that?'

Maka could feel other emotions, such as annoyance. But the feeling that dominated all the others was feelings of….lust? LUST?!

'No way. But he always agrees with Soul about me being unattractive! I must be wrong'.

Another touch confirmed it. Of course this freaked Maka out. HE WAS HER TEAMMATE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT'S BLACK*STAR! He was more concerned with gaining power than acknowledging his hormones!

…Right?

Maka was shocked at this revelation. But at the same time, she felt…proud?

'Guess I am attractive to at least one person in the world'. What girl wouldn't revel in that thought?

Feeling a bit confident at this knowledge (and really light-headed. She had been in that hot spring FAR too long), she decided to hell with it and got out, proudly displaying her nakedness to the world (mostly to Black*Star's eyes). Fueled by his growing lust, she coyly made her way towards her towel, unconsciously adding a sway to her hips. Feeling his eyes bore into her body; she bent down to pick up her towel, hiding her smirk. She then lifted the towel up her leg and began drying off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Black*Star's POV~<strong>

By this time, Black*Star's light nosebleed that started when she came out of the pool had erupted into a crimson waterfall. The flicker of heat in his stomach exploded into a raging fire while his pants felt so tight they might rip. He was panting and his eyes glazed over in lust. He was leaning against the tree as he gazed at the magnificent sight before him.

'What the hell is happening to me? I've never felt this before'.

His eyes traveled hungrily up and down her body, taking everything in, knowing this is probably the one and only time he will ever see it. As his eyes traveled down Maka's body, his hand unconsciously traveled down his own body, not realizing until he grabbed at his bulge and practically moaned out loud at the sensation.

Covering his mouth with his other hand, he previous hand tightened around him as she bent down to pick up her towel. Not feeling enough friction, he undid his pants and reached down inside his boxers to grab his length. His mind exploded and he used all his power to keep silent.

'Oh God now she's drying herself. What I wouldn't give to be that towel' thought Black*Star. At this point his mind was too far-gone to worry about his new perverted thoughts. All he cared about was continuing whatever was happening.

His mouth watered and his hand sped up as her towel reached her breasts. It almost seemed like she was purposely teasing him since she was squeezing her breasts while leaning her head back and slightly sighing. Not that Black*Star was complaining.

'Something is happening. It feels like I'm almost there. But almost there to what?'

Then Maka let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as she rubbed the towel over one side of her hair. Then she smiled and opened her shining green eyes in his direction. His eyes connected with hers and he was done.

He exploded in his hand, but couldn't take his eyes off of her. Feeling lighter than air, he looked around and saw that the trees still shielded him from her sight. Looking back at her, he saw her wrap the towel around herself and walk away. Slightly disappointed, he walked in the opposite direction to the boys' side of the hot spring.

* * *

><p><strong>~Maka's POV~<strong>

An hour later, we all met up for dinner. Throughout the meal, Black*Star didn't look or speak to me. Actually, he didn't speak much at all. I wonder why….

"You're unusually quiet today Black*Star. Something wrong?" inquired Tsubaki.

He looked up at me and, seeing me stare directly at him, quickly looked away. Despite his speed, I still saw the light blush that coated his cheeks. I mentally gave myself a high five.

"No Tsubaki. Just pissed that those two left their God".

Soul and Kidd spent the rest of the dinner boasting about their wonderful experience at the hot spring (AKA rubbing it in Black*Star's face). But he didn't seem to take the bait. Instead, he kept looking at me briefly, and then looking back down. It was actually really adorable.

After dinner we all agreed to go to the main room to play some games and relax. As everyone left, I grabbed Black*Star's arm to hold him back. I tried really hard to not laugh as I saw Black*Star swallow hard. Putting on an innocent face, I asked him:

"Are you really alright Black*Star? You are never this silent".

Black*Star's face burst into a dark red. I chuckled inwardly at his cuteness, but outwardly looked into his eyes with a concerned look.

I could see Black*Star begin to sweat and decided to give him an even harder time.

"I'm really concerned. After all, you are my teammate. I can't imagine what's going through your head after seeing what you saw in the forest".

Steam was practically coming out of his ears now. Smirking, Maka explained:

"Since I've gotten stronger, I can now use soul perception to identify a few of the target's emotions from a distance. If the soul is strong enough, I can feel them myself. And you, Black*Star…..you have a VERY STRONG soul".

Black*Star's eyes widened to saucers and he choked in shock. She knew? SHE KNEW HE WAS THERE?

Black*Star looked down and mumbled "How long?"

Maka tilted her head in confusion, causing a bit of her hair to fall in her face. His fingers itched to tuck it behind her ear. She then repeated his question "How long?"

Black*Star gripped his hands into shaking fists. "How long did you know I was there?"

Maka smiled knowingly and simply stated "The entire time".

He looked at her in shock and she smiled and turned towards the door. After a few steps, she looked over her shoulder and said:

"Maybe next time I can give you a hand with that".

She winked at his shocked face and watched as his knees buckled under him. That's right, Maka Albarn brought the Great Black*Star to his knees. As if her ego couldn't get any bigger at that moment. Smirking, she turned and walked out the door towards the rest of the team.

Black*Star could not believed what had just happened. Yes, he was forever mortified that Maka knew he watched her. Even worse, apparently she felt everything that he was feeling. SO SHE WAS TEASING HIM! SHE KNEW HE WAS THERE AND DID ALL OF THAT ON PURPOSE!

Surprisingly, Black*Star wasn't mad about that. Instead, he thought of that and her last words to him.

'….Did that mean….she wouldn't mind doing that again?'

Black*Star felt his pants tightening up again at the thought. Even better, she said she would help him. What does that mean? Does that mean….oh.

OOOOOHHHH!

His pants tightened even more at the pleasant thought. Smirking, he lifted himself up and followed Maka.

'Oh hell yea. That's happening'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. GEEZ I'M SUCH A PERVERT. I KNOW. BUT I'M FINALLY DONE WITH FINALS!<strong>

**P.S. I HAVE NO IDEA IF SOUL PERCEPTION CAN WORK THAT WAY. BUT FOR THIS STORY, IT CAN. JUST ACCEPT IT. SO READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
